


The power that brought me to you

by seongsungcheeks



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Armorer Choi Jongho, Assassin Choi San, Assassin Choi Yeonjun, Assassin Jung Wooyoung, Assassin Kang Yeosang, Blink and you'll miss both Jongho and Felix, But knowing how long it took me to write this... Don't expect anything from me, Fantasy, Fluff, General Seo Changbin, I forgot to mention this before but, I have no idea how to tag so I guess I'll add more tags some other day idk idk, I just love really love fluff, I'd like to write some sequels for the other ships I planned, Jongho is only mentioned like once, Lots of fluff actually, M/M, Medic Lee Felix, Multi, Or at least that's how I imagined txt's outfits, Soulmates, Swearing, This fic is inspired by the outfits from minisode:blue hour vr version, archer choi soobin, but like only a little bit of it??, or something like that, shapeshifter huening kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seongsungcheeks/pseuds/seongsungcheeks
Summary: Yeonjun is an assassin with the ability to track people's energies.What happens when a strange energy starts calling for him?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: yeonbin_ficfest_2021





	The power that brought me to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I wanna warn you - this is my first full fic & English isn't my first language so pls be nice to me if you find some mistakes (the fic was beta-ed by me and my new best friend: spelling and grammar check from google docs, so... I tried to do my best okay :D) 
> 
> PS: Yeosang and Felix have healing power - that means that they share some kind of bond they can use for communication. That's how Yeo knows Felix!!

“Can you stop being disgusting for one minute? You can do this in your room.” Yeonjun pleaded, looking at his three friends, who were all over each other. “You hate seeing us like this because you're lonely,” said Wooyoung, sandwiched between Yeosang and San, who were peppering his face with kisses. “I don't want to date because of endangering my potential partner while I work and you know it,” answered the pink haired boy sadly as he got up from the couch, heading to his room.

It was almost midnight when Yeonjun heard someone knock softly on the door to his room. He tried to ignore it, but then he heard another knock and a muffled “I know you're not asleep yet, Jjunie”. Yeonjun just hummed, not feeling like opening his eyes and getting up. He heard the door open and close again after the person, who turned out to be Yeosang, got in. He stood there for a while before sitting on the chair close to Yeonjun's bed. “Woo didn't mean it in a bad way,” he said after a while. “We all know that you just want the best for your future partner. We're just worried for you. You got sadder over the last few years, Jun-ah. It pains me to see you like this,” the older boy paused for a while, thinking about what to say next. “San, Wooyoung and I actually wanted to talk to you about the missions we get. I think you realized that it's not as much as when we were younger, right? It's because there's more of us now. I think that we could eventually live more as just normal people. We won't make a decision without you, though. Please just think about it.” said the blonde boy. Yeonjun hummed again, thinking about what his long-time friend said. Yeosang then stood up, and left with a quiet “Good night, Jjunie”.

The next morning, Yeonjun felt weird. As if something, someone, called him closer to them. He felt the need to use his power and find whatever it was that was calling him. Ignoring the weird feeling, he got up and went to the kitchen, where he found Wooyoung, who was making them all breakfast. The pink haired boy waited for the other two boys to join them so that he could tell them all at once. "This morning," he started, when he was sure everyone was there. "I woke up with a weird feeling. It was as if someone called me to them. I got the urge to use my power again… do you know what it could be?" Yeonjun asked, not knowing that what he just said was familiar to all of them. "You.. you should do it. This could be good for you.. but please be sure to not use your power too much" Said San after a while, knowing damn well what his younger friend is feeling.

That night, there were only three people going to sleep in the house. The fourth one was already away, looking for the source of the weird energy he felt.

~~~

_"Is someone there?" asked Soobin after hearing something from his right. The archer slowly moved towards the bushes that were there, bow prepared to shoot. When he got closer, he heard someone's ragged breathing. Without thinking about it, he got behind the bushes._

~~~

Yeonjun was fucked, truly fucked. He knew he gets really tired when he tracks someone, but the energy was getting stronger and he wanted, needed, to find out who's energy it was. And that's how he got under the bushes, exhausted and on the brink of fainting. What's worse: someone was near _and_ heard him. He tried to be as silent as possible when he heard the footsteps getting closer and closer, but it was late. He looked at the bushes, waiting for someone to find him. His vision blurred and the last thing he remembers is a tall blue haired boy standing between the bushes, pointing an arrow at him.

When the assassin woke up, he was so confused. He didn't recognize the room he was in, nor did he remember how he got there. "Ah, you're finally awake!" said someone from the other side of the room. Yeonjun quickly turned his head towards the voice, seeing a younger boy smiling at him. "How are you feeling?" asked the boy. "Where am I? How did I get here? And who the hell are you?" asked the assassin, ignoring the brunette's question. "I'm Hueningkai, but people call me Hyuka! You're in Reila, hyungie said he found you behind some bushes in the forest. How did you get there?" the boy asked another question. "That's nothing that should concern you." answered Yeonjun with a small smile. It was hard to not smile with Hyuka in the room. The assassin felt well rested, after sleeping in a real bed after 5 days of searching. He tried to get up and before he realized it, the brunette boy was helping him. Yeonjun noticed just now how tall the boy was. "Come with me, we need to tell Felix hyung that you're awake. And I need to let Soobin hyung know too, he was worried about you." _Wait, Felix? Could it be the same Felix that Yeosang told us about? Also Why the hell was someone worried about me? I don't even know them.._ "Fine." Said Yeonjun, not knowing what to expect.

"Felix hyung! He's awake!" Yelled Hueningkai when they got out of the room. The boys were currently in what looked like a living room. It looked cozy and warm, which was something that made Yeonjun feel more like at home. "Took him long enough," said a familiar voice from the couch area. Yeonjun looked there and saw Changbin, a friend he met while visiting Jongho - an armorer who supplies him with any weapons he needs for his missions. It looks like Changbin recognized him too. _What is he doing here? I hope he didn't tell them about me._ "There you are! I'm Lee Felix, I took care of you when Soobin brought you here. You slept for 18 hours. Do you feel better now?" another voice, this time belonging to Felix, a boy with blonde and a galaxy of freckles on his face. "I do feel better now. Thank you for taking care of me.” said Yeonjun, realizing it really is the Felix that Yeosang told him about. Seeing Changbin and Felix made him feel better, knowing that there are some people he knows. “Should I tell Soobin hyung that he's awake?” asked Hyuka, his bright eyes looking at Felix and Changbin. “Okay but please, be quick.” answered Felix, going back to the kitchen. Hyuka quickly shapeshifted into a dove and flew out of the window. Yeonjun just stared. _Why am I so surprised? He's just a shapeshifter, it's not like it's my first time meeting one._

“So, how did you get behind the bushes? Last time I checked, you lived with Yeosang, Wooyoung and San?” asked Changbin once he was sure Felix couldn't hear them. “I felt something calling me and like the idiot I am, I just went after it.” answered Yeonjun with an apologetic smile on his dry lips. “You didn't tell them about me, right?” asked Yeonjun while looking Changbin in his eyes. “I can't let anyone know, I don't want to endanger anyone. I hope no one will realize it's me.” said the pink haired boy, hoping his friend didn't tell the others about who he really was - a known assassin. “I didn't tell anyone, not even Lixie. If you need help, come to me. I can find you a place to stay until you fully heal. I shouldn't really do this as a general, but I trust that you wouldn't hurt anyone here.” answered Changbin, smiling at Yeonjun. “Thank you so much, Bin! I can't wait to get to know the town you're protecting.” said the now happy assassin, finally sitting down next to his friend.

~~~

Yeonjun was talking to Changbin about whether mint choco is hell in disguise or deserves love, when they heard the main door open. It was the blue haired boy that found Yeonjun. “Felix, Binnie hyung, I'm here! Hyuka told me to come as fast as I could, but I had to deliver some of the herbs I found in the forest to Taehyun.” said the boy, immediately going to the kitchen, still not noticing Yeonjun. He didn't mind, because it gave him more time to look at the boy properly. He was beautiful, from his blue hair adorned with golden accessories, to his fancy looking outfit. If it wasn't for the high boots, bow and quiver with arrows, he would look like a prince. Oh and also the white dove that was peacefully settled in his hair. The assassin then turned to the general, who was already smirking at him, eyes twinkling with amusement. “That's Soobinnie, he brought you here. But don't let his pretty looks and tall figure fool you, he can and will fight you if you hurt any of his close friends. But when you ignore that fact, he's actually really kind. He often comes here to help Lixie with baking.” said the general. He wanted to say more but was cut off by someone storming into the living room. That someone was Soobin, who stopped a few feet away from the couch, staring at Yeonjun. Felix came into the room too, laughing at his tall friend. The archer and assassin stared at each other for a while, before the dove in Soobin's hair decided to fly to the ground, where it shapeshifted to Hyuka. That made Yeonjun look away. He didn't notice the pink blush on Soobin's cheeks, but the others did, and they all found it highly amusing. “Hi, I'm Soobin, I found you in the forest and carried you back there, I hope you're not mad or anything” said Soobin, whispering the last few words because Yeonjun just made him so shy. “I'm Yeonjun, thank you for saving me back then.” was all Yeonjun could say, because the boy in front of him left him breathless. “Soobin, do you think that Yeonjun here could help you with work or something? He should rest and I believe that you and Hyuka could take care of him if anything happened.” asked Felix, and before Soobin could say anything, Hyuka nodded. “We can! He can sleep in the guest room and maybe help with sorting the stuff that hyungie brings from the forest! Do you want to, hyung?” asked the brunette, looking at Yeonjun. “Sure” was all the assassin said, and that was it. He found a place where he could stay and he also had something to do while recovering.

~~~

“Hyungie, hyungie!” screamed the shapeshifter, when he ran into the room. “Please, teach me how to defend myself!” he begged, and Yeonjun knew he had to say yes. It was hard to say no when it came to Hyuka, the youngest just had that power over anyone. “Alright, I will. But not today, okay? Soob and I have to do the classic errands and then sell the furs, meat, herbs and berries on the market. Do you want to join us?” smiled Yeonjun, patting Hyuka's head and going back to packing all of the things he'll need for the trip to the lively part of Reila. “Okay! I'll go and tell Soobin hyung!” nodded the youngest and sprinted into Soobin's room to inform the archer that he's going too.

And that's how Yeonjun found himself on the doorstep of Taehyun and Beomgyu's house. He had to bring the older of the pair some specific berries. And it wouldn't be a hard task to do, if it wasn't for the occasional weird looks the young sage gave him every time his lovely boyfriend wasn't looking. “I'll go store the berries, I'll be back as soon as I can!” said Beomgyu, walking away from the other two. Yeonjun, being the polite boy he was, waited patiently, trying to ignore taehyun, who was staring at him. “So, what are you here for?” asked the blonde sage suddenly. “Isn't it obvious? I'm here to deliver the berries Beomgyu asked for.” answered Yeonjun, hoping his nervousness wasn't obvious. “I didn't ask about that. I asked what are you, a known assassin, doing here, in Reila? It took me a while to figure out who you are, but Ican see it now. It's not smart to let your kunais be seen like this, or else more people could find out.” said the blonde and Yeonjun's face paled. “I- Soobin found me behind some bushes a few weeks ago and I stayed here since then. I promise I won't hurt anyone!” said the pink haired boy, not knowing what else he should say. “Let me guess, you were searching for a source of some weird calling? Was that it?” the blonde asked again and that left Yeonjun speechless. _How did he find out about all of that?_ “You're not the fist tracker I met. But there's also the fact that I can read minds.” was all Taehyun said, answering Yeonjun's question. Yeonjun wanted to ask more, but at that moment, Beomgyu came back. “Thank you for the berries, I'll send Soobin the results of the project just like he asked for.” said the dark haired boy, smiling at Yeonjun. “I'll tell him about it, goodbye then.” said Yeonjun with a small smile. “Bye bye, please say hi to Hyuka and Soobin hyung!” Was the last thing the assassin heard before heading back to the market.

It was around 5 pm when Yeonjun saw Changbin at the market. He told Soobin and Hyuka (who was once again in his dove form settled in Soobin's hair) that he needed to talk to the general and immediately went in his direction, not waiting for any response. “Changbin! Do you have a moment? I need to ask you something.” said the pink haired boy loudly when he was sure that the general could hear him. Changbin looked his way, and once he recognized his friend, he waited for him to get close enough. “Hey Jun, what do you need?” asked the older. “Is there any place where I can practice? I didn't really do a lot of things since I got here and I miss it. I also need to practice because I'm supposed to teach Hyuka self defense.” pleaded the younger, speaking quietly because of the meaning behind the words. “I'll try to find a place where you can practice with the kunais, but I don't know if it'll be enough, Jun-ah.” said Changbin after thinking about what Yeonjun said. “Thanks Bin, I really don't know what I would do without you.”

~~~

“Soob, you're amazing.” was the first thing Yeonjun said when he saw the archer shoot at a wild boar that was around 100 meters away from the par. Soobin blushed, like he always did when it came to Yeonjun complimenting him. The two boys were hunting in the forest again, it became their thing, with Soobin being a great archer and Yeonjun's accuracy when throwing a kunai. The pink haired boy also took advantage of the time he had with the younger, flirting instead of actually hunting. The pretty blush appearing on the blue haired boy's cheeks was worth it though. “You're so talented! I'm amazed every time you shoot, really!” and many other compliments were now a thing Soobin heard every time he went hunting with Yeonjun. Same with pick-up lines, it looked like Yeonjun really enjoyed it when he made the archer a blushing mess.

~~~

“I have to tell you two something.” said Yeonjun with a poker face. “What is it, hyung?” asked Soobin, not knowing what to expect. Yeonjun knew how to be serious, he just wasn't, most of the time. He was playful, flirty, but he looked almost scary when saying those words. “I haven't been really honest with you. I want to tell you about me, I need to tell you because it feels like it's slowly killing me inside.” these words made Soobin more scared. Even Hyuka, who was laying next to Soobin, looked a bit scared now.

“I think you both heard about WSSJ, didn't you? The four assassins, who have great teamwork despite having different abilities and weapons? I'm one of them, the J. I think it was pretty obvious, I mean, I am the best when it comes to kunais, aren't I? I also know Changbin because we both go to the same armorer, Jongho, for our weapons. But please, don't be mad at him, I begged him to not say anything about who I am. That's all I wanted to say.” Yeonjun took a deep breath after finishing his small monologue. He was really scared of Soobin and Hyuka's reactions. That's why he didn't even look them in their faces as he went to his room.

The next morning, he was gone.

~~~

“Jjunie, what are you doing here?” asked San when he opened the door and saw a very sad and tired Yeonjun there. “I told them, Sannie, I told them about myself, I was so scared of them hating the real me that I escaped.” said Yeonjun with tears in his eyes, hugging the still clueless San. “Come inside and we'll talk about this, okay? We all haven't seen you in months, Jjunie, we need more context to understand.” said San, patting Yeonjun's head before leading him to the living room. It looked the same as before he left, which made the pink haired boy feel more home.

He ended up telling them about everything. About the adorable shapeshifter that made him smile a lot, about the beautiful blue haired archer that stole his heart, about meeting Felix and Changbin(all of them were surprised when they heard about that, but they were also glad that Yeonjun had someone that he knew a little.), about the handsome alchemist and his boyfriend - the blonde sage that knew more than enough about the pink haired assassin. He told them about the weird energy being the strongest around Soobin. He talked and talked, pouring out all of his emotions. When he got to the end, he told them about his escape. About how he took all of his original belongings and how he disappeared late at night, leaving the archer and shapeshifter behind.

The three boys were speechless. One thing was clear for them - Yeonjun found his soulmate. It was Wooyoung's time to talk. He told Yeonjun about what the weird energy meant, he tried to explain it with a lot of details, letting his two boyfriends talk too when he didn't know what to say. This was new to Yeonjun, but it didn't surprise him as much as it should've. He felt at peace every time he was around Soobin, the blue haired boy was so kind and loveable. He was glad that Soobin was his soulmate. Glad, but also terrified. He was scared of endangering Soobin.

The next morning was terrible for Soobin and Hyuka. When they found out that Yeonjun disappeared, Soobin was heartbroken. _Why did he leave? It's my fault, I should've said something. I should've- no. It's his choice. I can't control him and make him stay, that would be selfish_ were Soobin's thoughts throughout that day. And the next one. And the one after that. And the day after too. Hyuka tried to help his hyung, but he was sad too. He didn't understand why Yeonjun left, he tried to be mad at him, but he couldn't. It was almost a week from Yeonjun's escape and Soobin was still feeling horrible. Hyuka had enough. He waited until Soobin was asleep and then he went to Changbin's, asking if he knew where the pink haired assassin was. “He is most likely back home, with Woo, San and Sang. I could tell you where it is, if you want. It's not really close but not that far too.” said Changbin. And that's how Hyuka got Yeonjun's address. He got back home and packed everything for him and his hyung, so that they could go as soon as possible. The next morning, the younger boy woke up first. He checked everything he packed once again and then went to wake his older friend. Soobin was confused when the shapeshifter told him about the plan, but was also relieved a bit. He needed closure from the pink haired boy. The way to the assassin's house wasn't the best but they got there. All they needed to do was knock on the door and hope that they'll get to talk to their hyung.

~~~

Yeonjun was sleeping peacefully. Until he heard someone knock loudly on the main door. He ignored it when he heard Yeosang opening the door, deciding that he could fall asleep again. But he couldn't. His mind was preoccupied with the blue haired boy again. He got up with a sigh and went to the kitchen to get a snack. When he got into the hall, he heard some way too familiar voices from the living room. He tried to ignore it, but his curiosity won. When he stepped into the living room, he felt five pairs of eyes looking at him. He looked at the assassins first, then at the shapeshifter, and lastly at the archer. He felt all of his emotions resurfacing. He looked at the assassins again, trying to nonverbally tell them to leave him and the two younger boys alone for a while. The assassins understood him and went back to their room. The pink haired boy then looked at his friends again, before sitting on the couch too. “I'm sorry” was the first thing he said, head down and tears in his eyes. “I'm so sorry for escaping. I was so scared, so so scared that you wouldn't accept who I am. I felt like running away was the best thing I could have done, so I did. I felt so bad when I left, but I thought that it would make everything better.” Yeounjun tried to choose his words well, tried to convey every thought he had into something that would make sense. “I can't speak for hyung, but I guess I get where you're coming from. I forgive you, Yeonjun hyung.” said Hyuka after a while of silence. Yeonjun smiled at him, thankful that the youngest gets him. Then he looked at Soobin. The blue haired boy was still thinking about what to say. “I- I think I'll forgive you too, hyungie. The past week was terrible, I felt really bad, nothing helped. But knowing what was behind your disappearance, it makes me feel a bit better.” were Soobin's words, and Yeonjun felt relief wash all over him. He got so happy that he hugged both of the boys tightly, tears now flowing down his cheeks. “Thank you, thank you so much!” was all the pink haired boy could say. They all stayed like that for a while, close to each other. But when they parted, Yeonjun had one more thing to say.

“You're my soulmate, Soobin” he said. “I don't know if you'll believe me, I wish you will. My power got me to you. Your energy is different from other people's. The reason why you found me behind the bushes that day, it was because I used too much of my power and it tired me out. But it led me to you and I'm grateful for that. You're the best soulmate I could ask for, Choi Soobin. The few months I lived with you, I was really happy. I am happy whenever you're close to me, your aura makes me feel calm and nice. You have this effect on me. I fell in love with you, when I saw you in Felix's living room. I fell more and more with every day we spent together.” Yeonjun finished his rant, looking at Soobin with hope in his eyes. The archer didn't expect a confession, but it made him incredibly happy. He ended up hugging Yeonjun again, this time kissing his cheek too, whispering “I love you too, hyungie” and all Yeonjun could think of was _Oh my god my heart is beating so fast, Choi Soobin what are you doing to me._

~~~

It took a while, but Yeonjun got back to Reila. This time he was accompanied with another 5 people: the now ex-assassins, who were ready to finally live a normal life; the shapeshifter with an adorable smile; and his boyfriend, the beautiful boy with hair as blue as the sky and heart made of gold.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoyed this fic!! If u did please let me know in the comments or dm me on twt (@seongsungcheeks)!! Thank you :)


End file.
